Important Things
by NINJA-RENKA
Summary: **ONESHOT**What is the most important part of a relationship? Is it the memories and the life you have together, the sexual attraction, or is it simply the intimacy you have with that person? Or, is it something else? CHACK


**Important Things**

**Another Chack fic for your enjoyment!**

**(Thanks again to everyone that read/commented/faved the "How To Care For Your Lizard" comic over on DeviantART)**

**SUMMARY: What is the most important part of a relationship? Is it the memories and the life you have together, the sexual attraction, or is it simply the intimacy you have with that person? Or, is it something else? CHACK**

**WARNING: This story contains two dudes in a romantic relationship . . . *sigh* it's the year 2010, do I really need to warn people about gay couples? Adult situations/language, a bit of utter ridiculousness, and some serious stuff as well.**

**DISCLAIMER: Christy Hui/Kids WB owns Xiaolin Showdown and I only own Season 1 of Xiaolin Showdown on DVD . . . though, I wish I owned Seasons 2 and 3 as well!**

* * *

"Jack Spicer, are you okay?" - asks the water monk with a concerned expression on his round face.

"Heh heh . . . your head looks like a giant cheese ball."

Confused, Omi stares down at the giggling Jack Spicer - whose pale lanky body is at the moment lying on the ground where the most recently activated Wu had been discovered. The Xiaolin monks had arrived late to the showdown, but had been just in time to watch Jack and Katnappe fight for the magical object - the Whatchamacallit. It's ability was to turn itself into whatever the user needed at the moment, even if they couldn't remember exactly what that was(very useful when you can't remember what tool you need for a project). All in all, the showdown itself had been entertaining to watch. From what the Xiaolin dragons could tell, the competition had been some sort of seeking game as the odd-shaped Wu had blended itself into the lush grasses of the open field. Jack had the upper hand as he was in possession of the Monkey Staff and Katnappe had been hindered with the Fist of Tebigong(the heavy wu helped little in the speed contest). The evil genius had blocked her attacks fairly well with the Shen Gong Wu and he even managed to discover the staff's hidden ability to extend and retract in size at the owner's discretion. Annoyed that Jack's monkey abilities were getting him closer to finding the Wu, Ashley had snuck behind him to deliver a surprise attack. And when Jack had the Whatchamacallit in hand, the blonde girl had decided to play dirty. Before anyone could do anything, Katnappe used the iron fist wu to strike the other villain right in the head before stealing the Wu and leaving with an annoying cat-pun.

"Careful Omi."-warns Kimiko, joining her friend next to Jack. "He looks like he's about to black out so I don't think we should move him too much and that wound definitely needs to be treated."

The gash on the albino's head is bleeding steadily, so the Japanese monk pulls out an alcohol pad from her backpack and starts cleaning some of the blood away. Lately, the fire monk had made a habit of carrying a first aid kit to showdowns as it came in handy on occasions such as these. As she works, the teen hisses when he feels the stinging sensation. Rolling her eyes at the seemingly low-tolerance for pain that all men seemed to possess, Kimiko continues cleaning the wound so it doesn't get infected.

"Hold on, I'm almost done."

Omi, Kimiko, and Jack are soon joined by both Raimundo and Clay who had tried to catch the feline villainess but were unsuccessful.

"That Katnappe was slicker than a greased-up snake in a mud pit!" -begins the Texan as he rubs the back of his head. " She escaped us, made off with the Wu, and I'm pretty sure that Spicer didn't even see that punch comin' . . ."

"Well, at least she didn't steal an important Wu. If we need to, we can get it back from Katnappe later." -replies Kimiko as she finishes cleaning the wound on Jack's head and bandages it. "In the meantime, what are we going to do with a certain evil genius?"

Looking at the semi-conscious, evil teenager lying on the ground, the four monks can practically see the animated birds circling around Jack's head. Unsure what to do, Kimiko, Clay and Omi turn to the Shoku warrior.

"Well, we can't just leave a half-conscious Jack Spicer lying in a field. Who knows what'll happen to him."

"Hey!" - shouts Jack, interrupting Raimundo and surprising everyone. "I am perfectally c-con . . . consci . . . I'm fine."

During his attempt at a proper sentence, the young villain tries to get up, but the monks and Dojo force him back down.

"Yeah, some how I have trouble believing that." -observes the Brazilian monk as he watches Jack try to focus his sight, but that hit on the head had completely disoriented the teen.

"Fine, I'll prove it! Go ahead . . . askame anything . . ."

"Okay, who are we?"

Looking up at the Xiaolin Dragons with a fixed look of utter seriousness, Jack opens his mouth and declares -

"Silly billy! . . . You're Macaroni VonPickles and the Rainbow Sprinkle Band . . . I'm your guyzes biggest fan."

With that completely ridiculous answer, Jack slips into complete unconsciousness. The four monks are left staring at the teen genius with varied looks of shock on their faces. Over the years, they had all heard Jack Spicer say some pretty weird stuff, but that had definitely taken the cake . . . and it had the monks genuinely worried for his health.

"I think it's safe to say that Jack has a concussion." - Dojo comments from Clay's hat. "I guess we better take him back home."

At dragon's suggestion, Raimundo and Clay hoist the unconscious teen onto the back Dojo, who has grown to his much larger size. Once all five teenagers are safely situated on the dragon, the temple guardian takes off into the early evening sky towards the Spicer Mansion.

"Dojo, you're going the wrong way." -notices the fire monk. "Jack lives with Chase now."

"Oh yeah . . . Hang on."-warns the ancient dragon as he turns around and makes his way through the skies and towards the mountain lair of Chase Young.

"Hey, have any of you guys figured out how exactly we're going to tell Chase that his boyfriend has a concussion due to the actions of a grown woman that dresses and acts like a cat?" - comments Kimiko as she and Omi steady Jack on the reptile during the flight. "Because I have no idea."

"I dunno, but we better figure it out pretty quickly." - states Raimundo as the ominous mountain comes into view. "But to be honest, I think Katnappe is the one that really should be worried."

////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

Jack Spicer is lying in the bed of Chase Young, dressed in a simple set of pajamas as he rests off his injury. After the monks had brought the pale teen to the dragon lord, and explained his current state, Chase had healed the head wound as best as he could and let the youth rest. For the first few hours, he had watched the teen sleep, making sure Jack didn't slip into a comatose state. In this time, the Heylin had sent his feline warriors to deal with Katnappe, making damn sure that she knew the consequences for her actions. By sunrise the next day, the villainess had sent an almost obscene amount of apologies as well as the Shen Gong Wu that Jack had rightfully won.

But as satisfying as completely terrifying Katnappe had been, Chase had been only momentarily amused. The warlord would never actually show how much Jack's condition upset him, but his warriors knew by the disruption of their master's energy. His normal focus was broken as his thoughts would inevitably go back to the teen lying in bed, a shell of his normally overactive mate.

As if sensing how his state disturbed Chase, Jack began to stir the very afternoon following his injury. His head is killing him, so the recently-conscious teen simply remains in the soft sheets, relishing in the feel of the lush fabric surrounding his body. A few moments later, he feels a warm hand stroke the hair away from his face. The comforting gesture makes the goth smile contently, despite the migraine raging on in his head.

"How are you feeling?"

" . . . ugh, horrible, my head feels like it's going to split open. What happened to me?"

"I should be asking you that." - states Chase as he sits on the bed next to the teen. "You've managed to make complete disregard for one's own safety into an art form."

"Mmm . . . I'm sorry." -comments Jack, still groggy from sleep and the aftermath of the blow to the head.

"Apologies mean nothing unless you've learned from the foolish actions that have caused you to offer them."

Rolling over, Jack opens his eyes fully and takes in Chase. Ruby eyes open wide and stare right into golden ones. The dragon narrows his eyes as this gesture was often used by the teen when he knew he was in trouble. It annoyed the man to no end that "puppy-dog eyes" always managed to disperse whatever anger the warlord had directed at his partner in evil. Normally, Chase would never let Jack get away with such a sickeningly-cute technique, but the dragon was just happy that his mate had regained consciousness.

"It remains a mystery why I keep you around when all you seem to do is get in trouble."

With that statement, the warlord leans down and kisses the freshly-conscious Jack. A surprised moan is muffled by the dominant show of affection. When the kiss deepens, white hands first travel up well-muscled arms and then to broad shoulders. Slender fingers dig into the man's flesh before they roughly shove the dragon lord away from him.

"W-what the hell was that?!" - demands Jack who is staring at Chase incredulously, like he had just transformed into Hannibal Roy Bean.

At the odd reaction, the evil master looks back at the youth in his bed, honest surprise and shock etched into both of their features.

" . . . A kiss."

"No shit, Sherlock!" -begins the teen with an annoyed glare before he looks around the large bedroom. "Look, I have no idea what's going on . . . or why I'm in some strange bed . . . or why my head is killing me, but you better stay the hell away from me!"

After the tirade, the man studies the pale occupant of his bed. The reaction he had received from their kiss was obviously the opposite of what the man expected. Jack always enjoyed their kisses, not to mention any other saccharine show of affection the warlord chose to give him. Hell, a few weeks ago, Jack had demanded the man to make out with him for a solid hour. As his mind thinks, Chase begins to review the last few minutes since the youth has awoken.

"Would you quit looking at me like that?" - requests Jack as he starts to feel self conscious with the unflinching, amber gaze trained on him.

"Jack . . ."

"What?. . . Oh, is that your name or something?"

The response confirms what the immortal had suspected. Jack Spicer had suffered some sort of memory loss as a result of that blow to the head. Sighing, Chase prepares for a long day of having to explain his existence and their life together to the teenager staring at him suspiciously.

"No, your name is Jack Spicer."

"Jack Spicer, that name does sound kind of familiar. . . " - trails the redhead as he repeats the name to himself.

"You have the habit of announcing it rather frequently, so it is no real surprise if you recognize it. Now, I assume that it's fairly safe to say that you have no idea who I am, correct?" - inquires the Heylin.

"You would assume correctly."

"My name is Chase Young. To answer your earlier questions, you are currently in the Master bedroom of my home and your head is in pain due to an injury you sustained yesterday. You had suffered a concussion, but I managed to alleviate the severity of it. Although, it appears that you have also suffered some damage to both the frontal and temporal lobes of your brain resulting in memory loss."

"Are you a doctor or something? Because if you are, let me be the first to tell you that you have a very strange bedside manner." -informs the genius, obviously referring their kiss.

"Healing is not my profession."

"Then if you aren't a doctor, what do you do?"

"I am a master of evil that manipulates the darkness within people's souls to get what I want." -responds the Heylin overlord, deciding to be completely honest with the teen. In the long run, it would make things much easier to explain later.

"Oh . . . so you're a politician?"

At that, Chase chuckles to himself. His amusement clearly surprises Jack.

"I'll take it as a good sign that you can still access your sense of humor. Now, I know from personal experience that you must have a plethora of questions for me. I will answer them to the best of my ability however, I would appreciate it if you could manage to restrain yourself and save your more ridiculous questions until last."

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

After an entire full hour of questioning, Jack and Chase have made some headway into the depth of the adolescent's amnesia. Chase answered every question the boy asked him and from what he could tell, Jack had no memory of his own personality or past experiences. He had retained all of his intelligence and skills, though the evil genius couldn't remember how or when he had learned them. It seemed that Jack had Retrograde Amnesia, which meant he was unable to remember events that occurred before the incidence of trauma. In the course of their conversation, the ancient warrior had given Jack an overview of the Xiaolin-Heylin conflict, as well as the dragon's own magic and abilities, being careful not to overwhelm his mind. Crimson eyes had widened at various times during Chase's explanation, indicating that Jack was having quite some difficultly digesting everything. Although, when the African warrior that had brought them lunch suddenly transformed into a cheetah right after setting down the tray of food, it did strangely validate the man's story. And to the teen's credit, he was actually handling everything fairly well . . . well, at least in the sense that he wasn't running around the mountain lair screaming hysterically.

"So let me get this all straight," -begins Jack, who is now sitting on the bed with his legs crossed beneath him. " You and I are evil villains on the Heylin side that spend our time coming up with diabolical schemes to either take over the world or aggravate monks for kicks and giggles?"

"Basically."

"Sounds fun."

"It is."

"And you are an immortal, 1,500 year-old Chinese warrior that has magical powers and can turn into an actual dragon at will?"

"Yes."

". . . Okay, I'm going to have to see that to believe it."

With a smile, Chase starts to let go of the hold he has on his human form. Golden eyes glow as the man's body bends and stretches to take its true shape. Razor sharp teeth fill bone-crushing jaws and claws strong enough to rip through steel grow from his hands and feet while a powerful tail makes the transformation complete. At the presence of the fearsome dragon now before him, Jack simply looks at the creature. His scarlet eyes are widened with a twinge of fear and curiosity, but they are full of pure awe. For a few moments, the teenager sits there as he tries to figure out what to say first.

"That was incredible!"- shouts the villain with obvious excitement plastered over his face. "I have to admit, I did think you were totally fucking with me at first, but that was so cool! I mean, holy crap that is like the ultimate party trick! . . . Can I touch you?"

"If you like."- allows the immortal, amused by the similarity of this reaction to Jack's initial one. "You continue to be the only person who has never been terrified by my true form."

"Well, any person with a brain cell would be, you make a Nile Crocodile look like a puppy!" - comments Jack as his hand pets the green scales covering the reptile's body, his fingers tracing over the intricate patterns. "But, I guess my interest in you overrides whatever fear I might have. Hell, even if just from a scientific standpoint, you are extremely fascinating. Not to mention, how many people can say that they've actually seen a real dragon?"

"It's good to know that I continue to impress you."- replies Chase, enjoying the unique flattery that only Jack Spicer could provide.

"So, what am I like? Normally, I mean."

"You are basically the same as you are now - highly intelligent, curious, a bit absentminded, but refreshingly unique. Your personality hasn't changed that much, if anything you just have no recollection of how you came to have that personality. The experiences that one goes through in life help to define them as person, and though I like to think that I know you very well, not even I would presume to tell you who you are as a person."

At that remark, Chase seamlessly turns himself back into his human form. The sudden reappearance of the handsome man causes Jack to blush before asking his next question.

"Um . . . Why did you kiss me before? You never really explained that."

"I kissed you because I felt like it."

"But what is the reason behind it? You don't really seem like the kind of person that would go around kissing random people."

"I fail to see how you are qualified to make that assessment. After all, you are the one with amnesia, Jack - not me."

"Just because I don't have access to my own personal memories doesn't mean I don't know what is and what isn't socially acceptable behavior." -begins the young villain. "Besides, you kissed me like . . . well-"

"Like what?" -inquires Chase, amused to no end by Jack's uncharacteristic embarrassment(The dragon was far more used to the teenager's normally outgoing personality). "How exactly did I kiss you?"

"Y-you know exactly how, you were there."

An amused sound leaves the warlord's mouth as he takes a seat on the edge of the bed.

"Jack, there's no need to be embarrassed that you enjoyed a kiss."

" . . . I never said that I enjoyed it."

As he speaks, the blush staining pale cheeks becomes even darker and crimson eyes avoid gold ones. Deciding to test something, the Heylin warrior leans in close to the albino until their faces are mere millimeters from one another. Chase smirks to himself as he picks up the subtle pheromones emanating from his mate - confirming that even if Jack couldn't remember him, his body still reacted to the dragon. And despite his objections, they was no doubt that the teen was still very much attracted to him.

"Your body is a very bad liar."

"Look, it's obvious that you know me very well, but I don't really know you . . . I barely know myself. And yeah, my body may remember things, but in my head I've only known you for the last two hours or so. Even after all the stuff you told me, I'm not totally comfortable with any of this."

Taking a moment to calm down his thoughts, Jack takes a deep breath before he continues.

"From what you said before it sounds like we wouldn't really make the ideal couple. I may be a genius and build robots, but I'm still human. How did we even end up together? "

At the question, Chase remembers the day that Jack Spicer had(quite literally) fallen into his arms while using the Shen Gong Wu, the Monsoon Sandals. Their relationship had definitely started out rocky as the dragon lord had pretty much found his new admirer annoying for the first few years. It wasn't until he discovered the intelligence that Jack hid so well that the Heylin master gave the adolescent a chance.

"Our relationship started with years of neglect on my part and sheer determination on yours, so understandably it took time for us to make the transition from mere acquaintances to our current state. As time passed, I began to warm up to you and a partnership grew between us. It wasn't long until our mutual respect for our individual talents in evil developed into an mutual attraction. From that attraction, our intimacy and trust in one another accrued over time . . . Now, the two of us enjoy a rather successful and functional relationship."

As he says all this out loud, it causes the evil man to pause. Chase had never taken the time to truly realize how easily his relationship with Jack had evolved to this point, it had all sort of happened naturally. The dragon warlord had never really questioned their shift, he had simply embraced it.

"Chase? Are you alright?"

It was at that moment that the warlord decided that he wanted Jack back to normal as quickly as possible and by the most effective means available to him.

When Chase begins to move, the teen's eyes widen as he's not quite sure what the older villain was going to do. Staring into amber eyes, the young genius in entranced as the man gently presses him into the soft pillows. Leaning over Jack, Chase begins running one of his hands up the other's thigh.

"Umm . . . Why are you feeling up my thigh?"

"I'm trying to trigger your memory."

"How exactly is trying to get in my pants going to get my memories back?" -asks Jack, skeptical but not really putting up that much of an effort to resist.

"Because there are things I've done to this body that it'll never forget. And at the moment, it seems to remember me better than your mind does."

"W-wait, are you implying that the two of us have slept together?"

"Don't pretend as if you didn't know that already. You lost your memory not your intelligence or skill of observation." -comments Chase as he continues his ministrations. "However, I'm rather certain that I could find some lingering bite marks somewhere on your body if you require further proof."

"Bite marks?!"

Noticing the alarm on the pale face, Chase smirks in amusement.

"There is no need to worry Jack, I have no intention of actually doing anything to you. I am simply re-enacting a familiar situation."

"Why do I get the feeling like that's a line a guy tells a chick in the backseat of his car?"

Yet despite his skepticism, Jack does actually calm down and is a bit more relaxed as the warlord continues touching him. The two stay in their arrangement on the bed for a few moments, both males visibly relaxing into the cozy position. After a while, Chase is surprised when he feels a hand thread through his dark hair and slender fingers begin to massage his scalp in the familiar fashion that Jack always did. Looking down at the teen, crimson eyes have closed in relaxation as he is simply enjoying the intimacy of the moment.

"Jack."

"Hmm?"

"Is something coming back to you?"

"Well, I don't feel anxious or nervous, anymore. I just feel really relaxed and I have this weird sense of déjà vu like I've done this before. I suppose that could be proof that we are as 'intimate' as you in fact say we are."

"So you thought I was deceiving you?"

"It's not that I thought you were lying really, it's more like now I can actually verify it myself instead of just accepting whatever I was being told . . . Can I ask you something?"

"You've been asking me questions all day, I fail to see the harm in asking one more."

"Do we have a serious relationship or is this like a "friends-with-benefits" sort of deal? I just want to understand exactly what kind of relationship we have . . ."

"You tell me." -remarks the warlord as he softly kisses his way along Jack's neck. The subtle gesture simply meant to show affection.

"Well, I can't really complain either way," -comments the youth as he tilts his head to the side to give Chase better access to his throat, unaware that he was wordlessly submitting to the man. "Though I'd be lying if I said that I wasn't hoping for the first option."

"You hold the position as my consort."

"Consort . . . So now you're royalty, too?" -jokes the teen.

"You could say that. I have been referred to as the Heylin Prince of Evil in quite a few tomes."

"Heylin Prince of Evil . . . it definitely suits you."

"Would you like to know your own title?"

"I have one? What is it?" -inquires the teen, his interest obviously piqued.

"Jack Spicer, Evil Teen Genius."

Upon hearing the familiar moniker, Jack seems to remember some small details of his previous life. It was common for those afflicted with amnesia to recover their oldest memories first than their more recent ones until they gradually recovered them all. No doubt, the young villian's self-dubbed title had quite a few significant memories attached to it.

"Hmm . . . It has a nice ring to it." - says the evil genius after a while.

"Well you did come up with it yourself, so I suppose to you it would."

As they continue to talk in their intimate position, Jack's fingers start to once again explore the man above him. This time his experimental touches were on warm human skin instead of the cool scales of Chase's dragon form. After all the things that had been revealed to the young villian, the realization that he was apparently homosexual and attracted to the man above him was the easiest to accept. Then again, not many people would have had too much of a problem accepting that they were romantically involved with Chase Young. Feeling the muscle underneath the dark silk of the warlord's clothing, the teen gets bolder with his touches, but stops when his hand is gently grabbed by Chase.

"Let's stop for now." - explains the dragon, forcing himself to end what they were doing before it continued on to something else.

Chase had been dangerously close to indulging into his base desires, he had luckily caught himself before he had crossed that line. As much as the warlord wanted the pale teen before him, and the gods knew he did, it would have felt like he had somehow betrayed Jack. Even though it was the same body, the Jack Spicer he had chosen to be his mate wasn't within it. Indulging in sex would have in a way de-valued all the other times they had made love and undermined their entire relationship.

And that was something that the dragon wasn't willing to do.

/////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

Over the next two days, Chase had done all he could think to do to help Jack regain his memories. Magic had little effect, but the teen had responded well when the dragon had taken the evil genius back to his lab or spoke about battles with either the monks, Wuya, or Hannibal. And when it came to his relationship with Chase, Jack was still having some difficulty remembering everything. On the third evening of his mate's amnesia, Chase is by himself thinking over the revelation the last few days have provided to him. In front of him, the many waterfalls of his lair cascade into pools of crystal blue-green water while the feline warriors idly walk about as they prepare to settle down for the night. Deep in thought, the lord of the citadel almost misses Jack's appearance next to him. Turning to acknowledge his arrival, he notices that the albino had just finished taking a bath before he turning in for the night. Wet, crimson hair sticks to the pale forehead and a fluffy towel is draped around his neck. The rest of Jack's thin body is covered by a large t-shirt and plaid pajama pants.

"I know I've probably said this before, but this place is really amazing." - comments the teen as he admires the beauty of the Heylin's lair.

"Yes, you have always enjoyed this area of the lair"-informs the ancient warrior, pleased that Jack was starting to exhibit more of his normal behavior. "How was your bath?"

"It was okay . . . I found some more of those bite marks you were talking about."

Chase smirks at his earlier teasing as his companion continues to watch the other residents of the mountain keep. Looking at the teen beside him, golden eyes notice the far-off expression on his young features.

"You look troubled, Jack."

"I was just thinking . . . when I get my memories back, I'm not sure if I will remember everything that's happened the last three days. I can just assume that the 'me' that's here now, will sort of assimilate into my original personality."

"That is normally the case with amnesia."

"Well, even though I don't remember why or how, I have this level of comfort around you. Then again, you're pretty much the only person I know at the moment. Anyway, I can't help but think that that the other 'me' really loves you . . . and I just wanted to let you know that when he comes back, you should make sure to tell him that you feel the same way."

". . . You picked up on all of that in the last few days?"

"It wasn't really that hard to figure out. Evil warlords aren't known for their kindness or generosity, but ever since I woke up here, you've been nothing but understanding with me. Even when I insulted or shunned away from you, you've let me accept everything on my own terms. And that couldn't have been easy, especially with your consort acting so differently and having no memory of you."

Chase says nothing as he looks at the familiar body next to him. Though Jack would normally never make such a sweet sentiment, the dragon warlord understood the point behind it.

////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

The next morning, Chase wakes up in an empty bed. Concerned, he quickly gets up and finds Jack in the kitchen making enough blueberry banana pancakes to feed a small army. Oddly enough, the boy was an expert in making gourmet versions of the simple breakfast food(The Heylin prince had the pleasure of trying many flavors over the years that the teenager had resided in his home). Upon seeing the familiar behavior, the dragon approaches him.

"Jack, did you not have enough to eat for dinner last night?"

"Hey Chase!" - greets the teen, choosing to ignore the man's question. "I know I made a gazillion of these pancakes, but I wanted to use up the rest of the bananas before they turn completely black. Besides, you usually eat a lot anyway so if you help me there won't be any leftovers - and we both know how much you hate having a bunch of those crowding the refrigerator."

Simply by the way he responded to the man, Chase knew that the youth's memory had returned. Jack's very demeanor and the intimate information he knew about Chase revealed his affection for the man before him. Without notice, the immortal man wraps his arms around the thin waist and buries his nose into Jack's hair to enjoy the scent emanating from the crimson locks. At first, the teen is a bit shocked by the odd behavior, but he quickly gets over it.

"I could really get used to these displays of affection from you, Chase."

" . . . I'm beginning to warm up to the idea."

"Really? Not that I mind it, but you're acting like I've been stuck in a puzzle box for 500 years. I know that my memories were on the fritz for the last few days, but I've been here the whole time."

"Not exactly."-states Chase before frowning slightly at all the work Jack had been doing to make breakfast. "You shouldn't be pushing yourself so soon after recovering."

"Chase, I'm fine, so stop worrying. My amnesia was only an injury-inflicted case, so I only had it for a couple days. I do have a faint headache, but I'm pretty sure that I've retained all of my prior knowledge and memories. So, all in all, everything is just peachy."

"You'll forgive me if I'm not so quick to believe you, Jack."

"Believe whatever you want, but I'm fine. In fact, I feel invigorated . . . It was kinda strange not being able to recall my own memories, though."

"How so?"- inquires Chase with genuine interest.

"Well, it's hard to explain . . . Okay, When you get angry about something, you sort of remember how you or other people have expressed their anger in a similar situation and then you act accordingly, right? But with amnesia, you can't access that information, so you have no idea how to react to that situation even if you've been in it many times before. To put it simply, it's like being in a constant state of déjà vu."

"Hmm. . ."

"However, I do remember most of what happened over the last couple of days."

Jack turns around and kisses the warlord, his hands holding Chase's head in place as his lips press against the elder's. Surprised by the sudden kiss, the immortal returns the affectionate gesture, his own hands thoroughly exploring the thin body pressed against his. When they part, Jack smiles as his crimson eyes stare into amber ones.

"I'm sorry, that I pushed you away when you kissed me." - apologizes the teen. "Though it was interesting to hear what you think about our relationship."

"The last few days were interesting to say the least. Though I would prefer not to repeat certain events."

As Chase speaks, his young partner notices a slight edge to his voice. He only notices it because it was a habit that the dragon picked up on rare occasions, whenever he was deprived of sex. It might not seem like a big deal to most people, but the fact that Chase hadn't indulged in sex with Jack in his condition, made the teenager ecstatically happy. Even though the two had been together for awhile, it was nice to know that their relationship was more than a physical one.

"I agree. Although, it looks like I'll have to figure out some way to make this all up to my dragon . . . Do you have any ideas?"

Smirking at the teen's offer, Chase takes a moment to mull over his options.

"Well, I would actually like a dining partner at the moment."

"Really? I would've figured that you would have liked a different type of partner after the last few days."

"In due time."-promises Chase before making his way to the table. "Right now, I prefer to enjoy your company."

Not knowing quite what to say to that, Jack simply smiles like a fool before following Chase to the breakfast table to eat and have a good conversation.

**THE END**

* * *

**It's funny, I had no intention for this story to turn out the way that it did, but I kind of like it better this way(You guys have no idea how hard it was to name and summarize this story without giving away that Jack gets amnesia).**

**Basically, I wanted to explore more of the intimate relationship between Chase and Jack instead of just the attraction aspect so I used amnesia as a tool to do so. I don't claim to be an expert on amnesia, I just did a little online research NOT a 20-page thesis on the subject.**

**BTW, You don't loose all your memories and then have a headache and a barrage of images flood your mind like in the movies. In most cases, you can't access your long term memory but retain skills like instrument-playing or drawing. Familiar images and sounds can trigger those memories, but there's no guarantee that you'll ever get your memories back. Since your memories/past directly correlate to your personality, it isn't unheard of for some people to develop a new personality to fit their new life, post amnesia. In cases that your memory comes back, the new personality and memories you have assimilates into your former persona or they can disappear all together.**

**Isn't the human brain just fascinating?**

**Anywho, I've read a few fics where Chase loses his memory and I decided to write one where Jack lost his. It was fun writing a story in which Chase had to earn Jack's affections.**

**NOTES:**

**- The Whatchamacallit isn't just a wu I made up, it's an old-school Hershey's candy bar.(There's also a candy bar made by the same company called a Thingamajig)**

**- BTW, Macaroni VonPickles and the Rainbow Sprinkles band is a pretty good group despite the goofy name. They are still an underground band but are starting to get mainstream. Their sound is like the styling of Lady Gaga but a little more urban and with a rock edge. Their songs are on NEWNOWNEXT on Logo . . . *snort* I had you going there for a second didn't I? I made up a ridiculously sounding name for Jack to say. Although, now that I think about it, if this band did exist I would probably be into them.**

**I hope you enjoyed this story and please take some time to leave a review, comment, constructive criticism, or just say hi!**

**LATER DAYS!**

**RENKA**


End file.
